<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Wander Alone by RainbowAether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217583">Don't Wander Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether'>RainbowAether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Relationship, Genderbent Kokichi, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Kaito Momota, Werewolf Momota Kaito, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Kokichi gets fucked by wolfboy Kaito. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Wander Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I did do too much research for this. Also I might make another chapter. Sorry if there isn't enough explanation I didn't want it to drag on for a smut fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi ran through the snowy forest, only hearing her breathing and sirens. Maybe her latest and greatest prank was such a good idea, after all, she had separated from her members, hoping they'd only be after her. She ran deeper into the forest as the sun began to set, only slowing once the sound became distant and slowly disappeared. Soon realizing she was completely lost with no way home in the approaching darkness as more snow fell to the ground, unable to find her way home.  </p><p>As the only sound became the sound of crunching snow, she soon heard footsteps behind her, whipping around to find nothing before running farther. After what had felt like hours, now completely lost and on her aching feet the sound seemed to stop; Only being able to collapse into the soft snow, hoping whatever had been following her had lost interest or to not wake up in a jail cell. </p><p>It felt as if an eternity had passed as she woke up, the freezing surroundings now a warm interior and wooly fur blanket beneath her. Kokichi slowly sat up rubbing her eyes in a dazed state quickly realizing she was in a cave, a rather decorated one at that. Animal bones, fur, and leather around, an attempt at a fireplace and small fire within, and lines hung up if meat drying into jerky. </p><p>"Hey! You're up! Are you feeling well?" she turned to the sound quickly as he bent down and felt her forehead. She was left stunned with no retort at the action before he sat down next to her. "We were running away so I followed you, you gave me just a different feeling than the others in the forest!" he spoke confidently. Kokichi finally spoke up internally terrified, "Why's that? Were my charms just too much to handle? Nishishi," he dodged the question seemingly flustered. "O-Oh, and I'm Kaito, I just couldn't leave you alone in the night, people like you aren't meant for that," her eyes skewed, "What do you mean 'people like me'?". He swiftly pointed to a pair of wolf ears, her taking it as an invitation to leave before she could get eaten or worse based on the distinct bulge in his pants, "Well...I'm Kokichi and I-I think I gotta go". </p><p>She stood up only for her wrist to be yanked back down to the ground, "W-Wait, it's really dangerous for you," his ears turning down. She fought back trying to escape his grasp and leave, Kaito using a rush of adrenaline to pin her beneath him, pushing her legs apart and holding them in place, "Hey! Get off of me you dumb cur!," she cussed him out, him seemingly ignoring it; He flipped her skirt up to reveal a colorful pair of panties, accidentally ripping them before laying down and licking her pussy, experimenting as he played with her body. Each of Kokichi's attempts to push him off slowly being weakened at every jolt of twisted pleasure she received. </p><p>Kaito's tail happily wagging at her giving in as he continued to lap up her fluids. Kokichi's already weakened body didn't help each of her pushes becoming weak enough for him to not bother reacting to. Kaito felt his strained dick in his pants, distinctly aware of his painful rut, still trying to hold off on simply pouncing on her. Once she accepted her torture wasn't going to end anytime soon, her body relaxed, now feeling how sore her body was after her adrenaline high had quickly worn off. Her only attempt to fight back becoming her unheeded insults, "Go fuck your kind you perv-," yelping as she was cut off by her sensitive clit being lightly sucked. </p><p>Kaito sat up, holding her legs open as he wiped off the glistening combination from his chin, "W-Why me? I never did anything to you, you idiot!," she tried to hold her ground, Kaito ignoring it as he nuzzled his head on her neck, gently biting as he unclipped her shirt, lightly rubbing his erection against her. He pushed himself off before chuckling, "I already told ya! I just had a different feeling about you than the others, and that means a lot of it's me!". Flipping her over, leading to her on all fours as he held her in place, pushing down his pants and pushing into her cunt with no resistance. </p><p>Kokichi choked back a mewl, Kaito pushing his entire cock in before resting, "And I promise I'll the best mate you could ever have, you'll always be warm and full; I knew from the moment I saw you that you'd be my mate," he spoke in a low tone, any former embarrassment gone as he experimentally thrusted in her, ears cocked upwards for every sound Kokichi made. Kokichi tried to pout, unsuccessful as he continued testing her body, "Y-You can't just rely on something dumb like belie-," the last syllable's pitch spiking as Kaito unexpectedly rubbed a particularly sensitive spot. </p><p>Kokichi hoped he somehow wouldn't take notice of her quickly unraveling by the second, all hope of such being dash as he bent over, thrusting against the spot more intentionally missing it; Kaito softly growling at her remark, "I'm sure you're special, that's my gut feeling!". Groping her body before continuing, Kokichi embarrassed as at every thrust she lost more self-control over her voice and body; More soft moans escaping her more and twitching underneath his dominance.  </p><p>The sounds of skin on the skin slowly became louder, Kaito happily thrusting as Kokichi slowly but surely gave in. She felt frustrated as every grazes in her pussy barely not being quite at the right spot, but now unable to retort in her usual dominant tone with her now shaky voice; Desperately wanting to guilt him every time he got agonizingly close to letting her feel more, her leg thumping the ground in anger.  </p><p>Kaito quickly took notice of her frustration, the look of disappointment returning to her every time she thought she would finally get her relief in her. Kaito slowed down, expecting Kokichi to berate him only for her to make a whining sound, letting her upper body slump against the soft wool, only being held up by him, rubbing her hips into his cock. Kaito pat her head before speaking, "Kokichi, you're my mate now, you can ask me if you want anything!," he smiled, Kokichi wanting to cuss him out, but her brain now stuck in a hazy fog of her need to get off, "I-I don't care! I just w-want more, you idiot!" wishing to sound in control, only for it to come out far needier than she wanted. </p><p>Kaito was a little disappointed and the accompanied insult but decided he had teased the girl enough, giving a harsh thrust right on her sweet spot, Kokichi's harden exterior falling apart as she let herself wantonly moan in sexual relief. She let her body rest as Kaito continued to sequentially fuck her; Kaito quickly found himself tiring, already aware of the growing knot. He bent over Kokichi's slumped body, continuing to pound her dripping pussy as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. </p><p>Kokichi didn't bother with a comment, simply letting him use her body as any word positive or negative turned into moans and needy pleas. Her clothes quickly bore his claw marks and the thin fabric was nearly shredded to pieces as he harshly pumped into her tiny body, not that it seemed to matter to Kokichi. She soon felt herself being pushed over the edge, hot tears pricking in her eyes, letting out one last yelp before orgasming. Kaito's body slowed down, panting as his erection felt strained, his cock felt her tightness, wanting to fill up his new mate. Nipping her neck and holding her still, not that she had the energy to why cumming, pushing his knot and seed into her. </p><p>He stayed on top of her, regaining her breath, Kokichi not speaking up or trying to escape his grip. He fell to the side, bringing her with him as the cold air touched her body. Nuzzling her head as her body lightly twitched from the previous experience, softly letting her final rest. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>